Video Games
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan always wins when they play video games together. But for once, Phil wanted to make sure that he wins. He tries to distract Dan by touching his neck because Dan hates it.


They always did this, when they played video games. One of them lost. They got in an argument. They would yell and scream until someone gave in, usually, it was Phil. But not this time. Phil was not planning on giving into Dan. Phil wanted to prove to Dan that he could beat him at least once. Just this once. He wanted to be the winner and rub it in Dan's face.

Some may say that arguing over a video game was silly, but not Dan and Phil.

"Phil, just give in already! We both know you're gonna lose. Look, you're in last place! You'll never catch up with me!" Dan yelled at his boyfriend. They were sitting on the floor in the lounge. They were playing Mario Kart for the millionth time. They were supposed to be playing with Chris and PJ tonight, but they cancelled on them at the last minute, which kind of sucked for Dan and Phil, but they decided to play on their own anyways.

"I will not lose this time, Dan!" Phil yelled, glaring at his boyfriend of two years.

Dan laughed at him. "You're so cute when you're determined," He said.

"Shut up!" Phil said, before throwing a pillow at him.

"Ow!" Dan whined, throwing the pillow back at him.

Phil laughed as he caught the pillow and sat it beside him. "That's what you get."

"Sore loser!" Dan yelled. Phil hit Dan with another pillow.

"I am not a sore loser! You're a sore… winner!" He yelled.

Dan went into laughter. "Oh Phil, that was a terrible comeback." Dan said, shaking his head.

Phil glared at him again. He reached over and then he poked Dan's neck.

Dan squealed and then he quickly slapped Phil's hand away. He looked over at Phil and glared at him as well. "Phil, you bloody twit! You know how I feel about that!" He yelled angrily.

Phil smirked and looked over at him. "I know," He said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Dan stared at him, biting his lip slightly as he did so.

Phil frowned as they stared at each other. Normally he would have gotten a much worse reaction from Dan. Dan absolutely hated it when people touched his neck, even Phil wasn't ever allowed to touch his neck ever because he hated it so much. It was definitely a personal thing for Dan, and Phil didn't quite understand it but he never asked about it anyways.

Dan smiled. He reached over and then he grabbed Phil and pulled him on top of him.

Phil gasped, a little shocked, and looked down at him.

"Give in yet love?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"No." Phil said, taking deep breaths. "You?" He asked.

Dan shook his head. "No way in hell." He said.

Phil grabbed Dan's hand and pinned them on the floor. "You're not gonna win this time and I'm going to make sure of that," He whispered. He leaned down and kissed Dan. Dan went to kiss him back but Phil pulled away before he had the chance. Phil let go of Dan and stood up.

Dan stared at him with shock. "Phil, what the hell?" Dan yelled.

Phil smirked slightly as he looked down at Dan, seeing Dan so annoyed like that definitely pleased Phil. "Goodnight Dan!" He yelled before he walked out of the lounge.

"Phil!" Dan sighed in frustration. "I fucking hate you!" He yelled.

The next day, Phil woke up around 11 o' clock in the morning. He slowly sat up in his bed. He let out a yawn and then he looked around. It was weird not having Dan in his bed. They had slept in each other's day since the first day they started dating each other. This was the first time in a long time where Phil didn't wake up with Dan lying next to him. Phil sighed and stood up from his bed. He quickly fixed his hair, got dressed and made his way into the kitchen, surprised to find Dan already awake. Dan usually wasn't awake at this time, not this early.

Dan looked up when Phil walked in. "Morning." He mumbled.

Phil jumped up on the counter. "Do you hate me?" He asked.

Dan sighed. "A little bit." He said. "Do you want any coffee?"

"Sure," Phil said. He bit his lip as he watched Dan. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

"I'm not mad, don't worry about it." Dan said. He shook his head.

Phil rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that that's a lie," He said.

"Fine! I'm a little mad." Dan said. He turned and looked up at Phil.

"I wanted to win for once, you always win," Phil said.

"Neither of us won." Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Phil let out a sigh. "Dan." He said, staring at him.

Dan looked at him and smiled. "I'm just kidding Phil. I'm not mad at you," He said.

Phil looked at him and he couldn't help but smile. "Really?" He asked.

"I couldn't ever stay mad at you even if I tried," He said. Dan walked over to him and watched as Phil slid off the counter. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him. Phil smiled and happily kissed him back. Dan slowly wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. "Bedroom." Dan mumbled through the kiss. "Now." He demanded. Phil rested his hands on Dan's chest and he gently began to push Dan towards his bedroom. Once they reached Dan's bedroom, Phil kicked the door shut with his foot and then Dan finally broke away from the kiss.

Dan grabbed Phil and pushed him down onto the bed. "How about that?" He asked.

"Dan." Phil said with shock. Dan smirked and climbed on top of Phil

"I win." Dan said, pinning Phil's arms against the bed. "Again." He said. Phil glared at him.

"I hate you." He said. Dan laughed at him and shook his head.

"No you don't, you love me." He said, kissing him again.

"Okay, I do love you... and you're lucky that I do." Phil said, kissing him back.


End file.
